The Lake
by Tris Granger
Summary: H/Hr romance. Warning to all: I usually write poetry. Not romance. So don't expect something increadable, k?


__

BRING! Hermione rolled out of bed at the sound of her alarm clock. As her reluctant feet hit the cold floor, the coldness woke her up and she remembered where she was. It was the first day of her school, Hogwarts in her fifth year. 

She got dressed and went to breakfast. At the end of the day she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Harry Potter. She put herself in auto mode, hoping that he wouldn't say or do anything to make her lose it. He could do it easily, and the worst fact of all was that he had no idea.

"I need to talk to you, I'll meet you in by the lake after dinner" Harry whispered urgently. 

Hermione grinned inwardly, wondering if she could dare to hope that he might....... no. It couldn't happen. Not to her, anyway. She wasn't that lucky.

*****************************************************

Hermione waited in suspense all through the day until finally she spied Harry leaving. She said goodnight to her friends and sped off to the lake. Harry stood there waiting while the moon glistened fully in front of him. He stood facing the lake and by the slant of the Hogwarts stairs she could see his face lit with the moon. She walked quietly toward him and he turned his head around. 

"She looks beautiful there in the moonlight," thought Harry. 

"You're cold," Harry said as he moved toward her. He placed his hands on her arms and Hermione felt a thrill of his being so nears her. Harry drew her close to warm her and he brought out his wand, whispered something, and a soft blanket was in his hand. Harry wrapped it around the two of them keeping Hermione close to him. They stared up into the sky as Harry started to speak. 

"I wanted to go out here to tell you something," Harry said nervously. 

"What is it?" Hermione whispered tensely, hoping despite herself. 

At that moment Ron, Harry's best friend choose that time to yell out the door,

"Hermione, Harry! What are you guys doing out there? Fred and George are having a party in the common room! Come on you don't want to miss it!" 

Hermione, furious at Ron for interrupting Harry muttered, "Yes I do want to miss it." 

"What?" Harry asked curiously. 

"Nothing" was her quick reply. 

They started off again to the castle, Harry still holding on to Hermione as if he was afraid that she would fly away. 

"Harry, what were you going to tell me before Ron interrupted?" 

"Well, see, um, I was going to tell you, that I, I, um see well, OK this is really hard to say and you will probably not feel this way, but..." 

"I understand, Harry." 

"You do?" 

"I think so", Hermione whispered. 

Right at that moment, Ron's youngest sister Kaylee Weasley and Hermione's little sister Ariana Granger yelled out two different things. 

"Come on! You guys don't want to miss all the peppermint toads!" yelled Kaylee.

At the same time Ariana yelled, 

"You haven't even started your homework! Professor McGonnagall is going to have an exam tomorrow! You might fail!" 

Harry and Hermione walked toward Hogwarts together, both feeling quite uncomfortable. 

"Remind me to kill those two!" said Harry. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Harry, you wouldn't want Ron mad at you." 

"Actually, Ron gets very peeved with Kaylee, and you get mad at Ariana. Honestly those two are totally like there older siblings" 

"You think so?" 

"Yup. Think about it! Ariana is over there shouting about how we are going to have a test tomorrow and Kaylee is going on and on about the Peppermint Toads"

"I agree." 

"Harry, were you joking before about you and me?" 

"No, I really wasn't" Harry told Hermione. 

Just then, Ariana and Kaylee jumped out from behind a bush. "Wow! Wait till everyone hears this!" Yelled Ariana gleefully. 

" You wouldn't tell, would you guys?" pleaded Hermione. 

"Aha, that's where you're wrong!" shouted Kaylee. 

The two of them sprinted off toward the castle laughing. 

"Oh no. We are so dead," moaned Hermione, "They'll tell the whole school by tomorrow." 

"It's O.K., Hermione. Things will look better after some candy and Butterbear." 

A/N Ok, ok, I know, I hate it too, its stupid, but oh well. I tried. Don't flame, please, just tell me to stick to poetry. Which I am going to do, by the way. No more romance for me...


End file.
